fairytail_fairy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seishi Ichida
Seishi Ichida (一打生死, Ichida Seishi), also known as Impulse (弾み, Hazumi) is a recurring character and a Storm Dragon Slayer. Not much is known about Seishi aside from the fact that he once used to be a part of a military fraction. He also happens to be the foster son of Ao Guang (The Storm Dragon), it has been on several occasion noted that he can easily fight of S-rank Mages which may mean that he himself is a S-rank or higher level Mage. Appearance History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Abilities Immense Strength: He possesses the strength level of a boy her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. He has shown that he can easily lift objects which are twice as heavy as him (350 lbs). Although there are several occasions where he has shown that he can lift and handle weights exceeding 400 lbs. He can also do front flips holding all her weight on one arm. He has shown to possess enough strength to punch through thick glass without any apparent injury. Under his father's tutelage he has shown the ability to lift up to 500 lbs at his peak demonstrating himself to be considerably strong. A few years later, the databooks listed him as a person who can lift just over 700 lbs at his peak (720 lbs). More recently, he has shown greater strength, as seen he can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. Mesmerizing Speed: Seishi relies more on his speed than strength as such he is many times faster than humans of his age. He can run at speed out outperforming any human athlete. He is shown to be fast enough to catch up to those whose speed are further enhanced with the help of magic. He can run speeds exceeding 66km/h (41 mph) with this sort of speed, he could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions .His overall body equilibrium is also heightened although he is not nearly as fast as speedsters. Impressive Agility: He has proven to be at the peak of human agility. He can react to dangerous situations and projectiles with impressive agility and skills. His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. Peak Endurance: Seishi's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. He can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. Great Stamina: Seishi's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about three hours without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. Inhuman Reflexes: Seishi's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is just over 30 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. He can dodge attacks even from extremely close ranges. Incredible Dexterity: He can precisely control his movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. He can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. He can even move his finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. He can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. He is also able to regain balance or bounce back to his feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Durability: Seishi's bodily tissues are far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While he can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. Prestidigitation Expert: He excels at "Sleight of hand", during his time in circus he used his skills to impress his audience with his magic tricks. He is to manipulate objects such as cards and coins secretly. Master Archer: He has shown to use a bow effectively by propelling arrows at superhuman levels against his intended target. He can also launch multiple arrows with one shot, or use the bow itself as a melee weapon, such as the string for cutting or the bow as a bludgeoning staff. He can shoot several arrows in moments, he can shoot all arrows with remarkable aim, precision and dexterity. Master Combatant/Martial Artist: As stated by his friends, Seishi at least utilizes three different martial arts with amazing proficiency. He has been classified as a master martial artist, though so far he has shown only four different types of martial arts. He is a master of Eskrima also known as Arnis, due to his training and regular practice. As a ninja, he is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu and Kenpo. Even though he is known as a ninja and worked for a secret society as one, his fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Ninja. His skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above). He has easily taken down, three of 15th Dan level black belts at relative ease. He is schooled in all known and many unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few. The third and last form of combat he displays is Aikido. He is an Aikido Disciple which utilizes a method of unarmed self-defense which encourages a discipline and a nonviolent attitude. Through Aikido, Seishi's dexterity and strength comes from the suppleness in his practice which uses a rhythmic good posture, perception, and coordination. In Aikido, Seishi uses an opponent's force by bringing it into his own circle, neutralizing aggressive action by gaining control of the attacker. He has arguably the most prestigious training of any martial artist so far. Having trained under his real father, Ao Guang, Assassins, Samurais, Monks and Ninjas, Seishi has reached the peak of combat proficiency. He was also briefly trained by a Heavy Weight Boxer in the arts of Boxing, he is a superb boxer due to his training, regular practice and sparring. It seems that he is well versed in "Dragon Style Kung Fu" as seen, he has regularly used it in combination with his Eskrima and stealth skills to take down his opponents. The martial arts he has learnt so far are: Eskrima, Ninjutsu, Aikido, Boxing and Dragon Style Kung Fu. He has also invented a few of his own techniques which target the victims pressure points. Master of Stealth: Due to his excessive training he is also a master of stealth. He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. Aaron is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. He possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. His abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined he appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot him. He can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He is able to become undetectable as long as he is in darkness or shadow. Master Assassin: He has instant knowledge on how to kill any living being regardless of how powerful they are. This ability comes in great significance when dealing with seemingly unstoppable opponents and allows him to end their lives with expedient efficiency. He can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, he is able to dispatch his victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. He is extremely stealthy and has shown to hold his breath underwater for about 4 minutes at ease. He is an expert pitcher whose accuracy has few rivals. Magic Storm Dragon Slayer Magic (嵐ドラゴンスレイヤー魔法, Raiuryū no Metsuryu Maho)- is an extremely powerful Lost Magic that allows Seishi to incorporate the element of storm into his body. This allows him to duplicate the abilities usually associated with a storm dragon. *'Storm Dragon's Roar (嵐竜の咆哮, Araryū no Hōkō)'- the most basic of all Storm Dragon Slayer spells, Seishi takes a deep breath, then expels a large amount of storm from his lungs, emerging from his mouth in the shape of a roar. He can mentally control the amount, intensity and speed of the roar. *'Storm Dragon's Strong Fist (嵐龍の厳重鉄拳, Araryū no Genjū Tekken)'- Seishi surrounds his fist with storm, then lunges at the opponent, punching them with it. This technique builds up power in order to make the standard attack stronger and deal more damage. *'Storm Dragon's Dazzling Kick (嵐龍の絢爛反動, Araryū no Kenran Handō)'- He uses his own inertia to create a vortex around himself that substitutes a physical body to propel himself off of. Then surrounding his leg with storm, he delivers a devastating flying kick to the opponent. Due to the extra added momentum, this technique can be very dangerous. *'Storm Dragon's Jolting Blast (嵐龍の揺一吹き, Araryū no Yuri Hitofuki)'- Seishi puts his hands together and creates a mini-ball of magic which when hurled towards an opponent would expand and release a a storm accompanied by lightning and thunder. *'Storm Dragon's Claw (嵐龍の爪, Araryū no Tsume)'- Seishi covers his entire body in storm aura accompanied with electrical sparks, while clad in the magical shroud he would propel himself with tremendous speed, reaching the astonishing speed of Mach 2 and then simply punching their opponent with the gained momentum. Quotes Major Battles Trivia